callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle
Castle is a medium-sized multiplayer map on Call of Duty: World at War located in Japan. It features a building that is somewhat of a shrine, as it is positioned next to an area containing statues of lions. It has a balcony area where often times players will usually use for its height advantage. It also has a tower, often used for sniping, but many players will usually throw grenades in the enclosed tower often killing the sniper of player. It also features many entrances to get into it, and becomes a great stronghold if the enemy teams captures it. The secondary building (Dojo) is the largest one, containing an obviously partially destroyed tower that often times players will ambush other players trying to get to the area, as well as snipers. There is a high "cliff" like area that many walls are at near the Marine start, providing great height advantage for a sniper and excellent cover to firing down upon players. Cherry blossoms also litter the fields where the Marine start is. Often times the Dojo is the focal point of the battle, as majority of the players will seek its tower for the height advantage. It was available during the Call of Duty: World at War Beta and carried over into the full game. Overview Most combat here is at close range, with sub- and light machine guns usually fairing well. If you stay inside, a shotgun can prove extremely lethal. Sniping is possible, with two distinct sniping spots, the Dojo and Shrine, both entailing sniping through a window from the upper story of a building. Castle can provide intense combat in Team Deathmatch, and is also a good map for the War game variant. Multiplayer Tactics *In Search and Destroy, rushing the enemy's spawn with a submachine gun can be a good tactic. When defending, head left at spawn, and follow the path up to their spawn taking out any in your way. Once there you should move back through the center of the map, hopefully flanking any enemies. *In War, if you are on the Imperial Army side, use a machine gun with a Bipod, preferably one with a slower rate of fire or a high magazine capacity, like the Browning M1919, and mount it on the wall as you walk in through the entrance by the Main Stairs flag, be aware of flanking enemies. *Near a hallway is a set of barrels, if you sprint and jump with good timing, you can get on top of it, and get a good sniping spot on top of a weather vane. *For Team Deathmatch, often times the Marine and Japanese forces will engage in the outside fighting near the small bridge over small pond. Occasionally, players will usually be wading through the small pond, and as there are small "shooting holes" near the pond, it gives the player in the pond a great disadvantage of their position. *The two towers, the Dojo and Shrine, are frequent sniper spots and the Dojo area is almost mined with Bouncing Bettys. Sniping along the large stone walls of the Marine spawn is not a bad spot either. Mainly highly trafficked spots: the open door area where the Shrine is, the Dojo area, and the stone staircase to get off of the pond are popular Betty areas. *The Dojo area is often the focal point of battles, as the team that hold the Dojo will often times be cornered in, and the opposing team will either flush them out with grenades and such. *Spawn with a sniper rifle. Go to the sniper tower near the long steps. Jump onto the ledge of the roof of the building, then jump to the top of the gate. Proceed walking across the top of the wall to the big building. That is a great sniping location. Glitching There is a glitch on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, where one can get under the map through the bridge area of Castle. However, this glitch was fixed in the latest patch of the game on January 17, 2008. Trivia *This map is based on the castle in Breaking Point. That castle is based on the real life Shuri Castle in Okinawa, Japan. External Links Shuri Castle on Wikipedia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War